Une correspondance Atypique
by Tristana-Gray
Summary: Quand Voldemort et Dumbledore correspondent ça donne quoi ? et quand 2 amies leur piquent leurs identités pour s'amuser ? ça donne cette fic, gros délire dégoutant ! [Pg-13] pour le langage choquant !
1. Voldie pour Dumblie !

**Bonjour à toutes et à toutes, c'est encore moi ! Mais cette fois ici avec un gros, gros, gros délire sur Voldemort (Voldie) et Dumbledore (Dumblie), ceci n'a aucun rapport avec rien c'est juste un délire écrit par moi et une amie ! Bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : Nagini (Dumblie) & ApocalypseNox (Voldie)**

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling et WB's pictures**

**Source :**** Harry Potter I, II, III, IV, V**

**N.B.: C'est un gros délire ! à ne pas prendre au sérieux ! Ne soyez pas choqués par les expressions et le langage.**

_Un__ correspondance atypique !_

Chapitre 1 : Voldie pour Dumblie

Salut Vieux Fou !!!!!!

Comment va vieille branche ????????? Ça roule ? (Ma poule ?)

Quoi de neuf dans ton vieux château ? Moi au manoir mes mangemorts me lèche le cul !! Mouhahahahahaha c'est trop drôle ! Et c'est trop bon ! Surtout avec Malfoy, j'me demande si le fils le fait aussi bien que le père Hummmmmmm

Tu protèges toujours le p'tit pote Potter ????? Tu crois qu'il me lècherai le cul aussi ????? Toi en tout cas tu aimais ça avant ! Et qu'est-ce que t'étais doué !

Crabbe et Goyle sont méchants ils ont voulu me voler mon Ducky (pour ceux qui connaissent Elehyn) !

Bon j'vais préparer un plan machiavélique pour prendre Poudlard ! Mon vieux Dumblie !

Voldie

**Alors ? J'vous avez prévenus !!!!!!!!!!! Review ? SVP ?**


	2. Dumblie pour Voldie !

**Bonjour à toutes et à toutes, c'est encore moi ! Mais cette fois ici avec un gros, gros, gros délire sur Voldemort (Voldie) et Dumbledore (Dumblie), ceci n'a aucun rapport avec rien c'est juste un délire écrit par moi et une amie ! Bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : Nagini (Dumblie) & ApocalypseNox (Voldie)**

**Disclaimer**** : Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling et WB's pictures**

**Source :**** Harry Potter I, II, III, IV, V**

**N.B.: C'est un gros délire ! à ne pas prendre au sérieux ! Ne soyez pas choqués par les expressions et le langage.**

_Une correspondance atypique !_

Chapitre 2 : Dumblie pour Voldie

Hello mon tiot vieux !

Pour moi ça va très bien et pour toi vieille charogne ?

Question léchage de cul Minerva (MacGonagall) assure à donf !!!!! Qu'est ce que je peux prendre mon pied !! Tu peux pas imaginer !!!

Entre nous Percy Weasley se débrouille plutôt bien aussi !!! Sans parler de Harry mais celui ci je ne le prête pas !!!! Je ne savais pas que tu me trouver doué à l'époque!!! Tu m'as caché des choses vieille charogne !!! Si tu veux on remet ça !!!!

Dumblie

**Alors ? J'vous avez prévenus !!!!!!!!!!! Review ? SVP ?**


	3. Voldie pour Dumblie !

**Bonjour à toutes et à toutes, c'est encore moi ! Mais cette fois ici avec un gros, gros, gros délire sur Voldemort (Voldie) et Dumbledore (Dumblie), ceci n'a aucun rapport avec rien c'est juste un délire écrit par moi et une amie ! Bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : Nagini (Dumblie) & ApocalypseNox (Voldie)**

**Disclaimer**** Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling et WB's pictures**

**Source :**** Harry Potter I, II, III, IV, V**

**N.B.: C'est un gros délire ! à ne pas prendre au sérieux ! Ne soyez pas choqués par les expressions et le langage.**

_Une correspondance atypique !_

Chapitre 3 : Voldie pour Dumblie

Salut ! Vieille bique !

Comment ça ???? Moi ??? Charogne ??????? Tu t'prends pour qui ????? À oui c'est vrai tu es le seul que j'ai jamais craint !!!!!!!!!!!!

Un jour je te tuerai, mais avant j'te ferais lécher mon cul tout poilu, mon torse avec plein d'écailles pourries et tu en crèveras !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mouhahahahha

J'vé t'exploser le fion vieux con !!!!!!!!!!!

mon vieux croûton !!!!

Voldienouchet

**Alors ? J'vous avez prévenus !!!!!!!!!!! Review ? SVP ?**


	4. Dumblie pour Voldie !

**Bonjour à toutes et à toutes, c'est encore moi ! Mais cette fois ici avec un gros, gros, gros délire sur Voldemort (Voldie) et Dumbledore (Dumblie), ceci n'a aucun rapport avec rien c'est juste un délire écrit par moi et une amie ! Bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : Nagini (Dumblie) & ApocalypseNox (Voldie)**

**Disclaimer**** Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling et WB's pictures**

**Source :**** Harry Potter I, II, III, IV, V**

**N.B.: C'est un gros délire ! à ne pas prendre au sérieux ! Ne soyez pas choqués par les expressions et le langage.**

_Une correspondance atypique !_

Chapitre 4 : Dumblie pour Voldie

Hello!

Si tu crois me faire peur mon cher Voldie!!! Je sais précisément quelles techniques utiliser avec toi!!!Qu'est ce que tu crois??? Après un demi siècle de coucherie, de haine et de cochonnerie je sais tout tes point faibles et tes failles.....

Alors un conseil: fait attention à toi mon cher Voldinouchet !!!!

Dumblie

**Alors ? J'vous avez prévenus !!!!!!!!!!! Review ? SVP ?**


	5. Voldie pour Dumblie !

**Bonjour à toutes et à toutes, c'est encore moi ! Mais cette fois ici avec un gros, gros, gros délire sur Voldemort (Voldie) et Dumbledore (Dumblie), ceci n'a aucun rapport avec rien c'est juste un délire écrit par moi et une amie ! Bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : Nagini (Dumblie) & ApocalypseNox (Voldie)**

**Disclaimer :**** Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling et WB's pictures**

**Source :**** Harry Potter I, II, III, IV, V**

**N.B.: C'est un gros délire ! À ne pas prendre au sérieux ! Ne soyez pas choqués par les expressions et le langage.**

_Une correspondance atypique !_

Chapitre 5 : Voldie pour Dumblie

Salut ma grande folle !!!

Comment va ta prostate ??? Parce que sache que je vais bien te la démanger !!! Tu vas aimer !!! comme quand j'étais ton élève !!! tu te souviens ?????? c'était bien hein ???

Et oui je suis de retour (pour te jouer un mauvais tour) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tu vas faire une crise cardiaque tellement tu vas prendre ton pied !!!!!! parce qu'à 150 ans contre 60 !!!!! mouhahahaha

Dumbliechou

Voldienou

**Alors ? J'vous avez prévenus !!!!!!!!!!! Review ? SVP ?**


	6. Dumblie pour Voldie !

**Bonjour à toutes et à toutes, c'est encore moi ! Mais cette fois ici avec un gros, gros, gros délire sur Voldemort (Voldie) et Dumbledore (Dumblie), ceci n'a aucun rapport avec rien c'est juste un délire écrit par moi et une amie ! Bonne lecture !**

**Auteur : Nagini (Dumblie) & ApocalypseNox (Voldie)**

**Disclaimer :**** Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling et WB's pictures**

**Source :**** Harry Potter I, II, III, IV, V**

**N.B.: C'est un gros délire ! À ne pas prendre au sérieux ! Ne soyez pas choqués par les expressions et le langage.**

_Une correspondance atypique !_

Chapitre 6 : Dumblie pour Voldie

Hello!

Ma prostate va très bien et ne crois pas que je tes attendu tout ce temps j' ai plus d' entraînement dans ce domaine que tu ne le soupçonne vieille charogne!!!! Mais dés qu' on me parle de me faire quelques petites choses je suis preneur!!!! Alors n' hésite et tu sera déçu car je suis encore résistant pour mon âge!!!!

Dumblie

**Alors ? J'vous avez prévenus !!!!!!!!!!! Review ? SVP ?**


	7. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous, ici A-Nox (qui va changer de pseudo lol)

Je vous écrit cette petite note qui n'est pas un chapitre pour vous dire que l'auteur trop prise par ses études à décidé de mettre en pause sa merveilleuse histoire. Peut-être que vous aurez la suite durant les grandes vacances, qui sais ? Même pas moi.

Gros bisous à tous

A-Nox, de la part de Nagini


End file.
